Emmett's Beginning
by Tywen
Summary: Emmett's life takes a deadly turn when he's attacked by a bear. Only when he wakes up burning, he knows he isn't dead. A man introduces himself as his saviour and tells him the reasons why he's burning. Emmett's turning into a vampire.
1. Bear Attack

Why didn't I kiss her? Why am I so stupid? She was the hottest girl in school, the girl that every guy liked. But, Abby Crompton wanted to kiss me, and I walked away.  
The fury and anger I felt for myself had kept me walking for the past two hours. Where was I? I'd managed to get myself lost in the forest. Great, I didn't kiss Abby and now I'm lost. I felt my stomach rumble. Even better, I'm hungry as well.  
I sighed as I flopped to the ground. It's good to be off my feet; I stretched myself out and lay on the sun warmed grass. I've never walked so far in my life. I laughed out loud, and the sound echoed.  
I'm in the middle of nowhere, where no one could find me. Panic started to sink in.  
Get a grip Emmett. Everything will be fine. I've got the rest of the day to find my way back. Just have to take your mind off the silence.  
My mind wandered back to Abby Crompton, the girl I had adored for years, my best friend. I had guy friends, but they were my sport friends, but I had never been so close to any other than Abby.  
Beautiful Abby, with eyes the colour of sapphires that sparkled like stars in the night. Abby, who's smile could light up a room. Abby, whose laugh was like a magical symphony.  
Abby, who had adored me as much as I adored her. Why did I walk away from her?  
Emmett, you've lost it. I should go and find her and kiss her they way I've always dreamed of.  
No, she's probably really mad at you for walking off. Go buy her some flowers, apologise then kiss her. She'll forgive you, she always does. I laughed again, scared once again by the echo, at a memory of Abby.

"Emmett McCarty. How could you do that?" Her beautiful face was furious as she stormed towards me. A smirk grew across my face.  
"What?" Pretending to be oblivious to the cause of her anger.  
"You know what." She stopped in front of me, glaring in to my eyes, and then punched me in the shoulder. I grabbed my shoulder in pretend immense pain. "Oh give over." She sighed. I laughed.  
"I know you love it." I saw the corners of her mouth twitch. I've got her. "Abby..."  
"What?" She never saw it coming.  
I swooped her up in my massive arms and threw her over my shoulder, so her face could see behind me.  
"Emmett!" She screamed. "Put me down!"  
"Never!" I boomed. Her screams turned to laughter, she couldn't resist.  
"Emmett." She giggled. I let go of her and she slid down off me, landing perfectly on her feet. "You're such a pain." She said with that gorgeous smile.  
"You love me really." I teased pushing her gently. Her cheeks stained a light pink.

How could I have been so blind, it's so obvious now. She had liked me all along. I threw my head in my hands.  
I can't remember how long I had sat like that for, but I sat there listening to the nature around me. The birds singing their songs, animals scurrying around me, the wind blowing the leaves in the trees.  
A roar of a bear.  
My eyes flew open as my head snapped up and I encountered the biggest bear I've ever seen.  
My heart was beating so fast, I thought it would break free from my chest. The huge bear swung its head to look at me, and then roared again.  
My head was screaming for me to run, but my legs were frozen.  
The bear started towards me, the ground shaking slightly with each step. My legs finally defrosted and I tried to scurry away, which made the bear run towards me.  
Next thing I know, I'm flying across the ground and I can feel a trickle of blood running down my face.  
As I blacked out, I could feel the pressure of the bear pinning me to the ground and its teeth ripping my clothes and flesh. Just before I fell unconscious the pressure went away and I was flying.  
My dying thoughts were of Abby, her beautiful face flashing before my eyes. My punishment for not kissing her. Death.  
As the blackness swallowed me, I wished her a long and happy life.


	2. Blood Lust

2.

I'm dead, I know I must be. I have to be, unless I wouldn't be able to see my Dad. My Dad died when I was ten, he died of heart failure.  
"Dad? Is that you?" My voice echoed in the whiteness. He smiled at me; he was just as big as I am. Mum always said I had his smile, but he had brown eyes.

"Am I dead?" He shook his head and took my hand, where he touched my skin, it burnt.

"My hand burns Dad, let go." But my Dad didn't let go, he just held on as the heat spread up my arm to my shoulder, across my shoulders and down my back to my legs. "Dad. I'm burning. Let go." He let go of my hand and touched his hand to my heart.

Flames erupted in my heart.

I woke up screaming in the darkness. My whole body was burning. This can't be death, death wouldn't be so painful. Maybe, I'm in hell? I screamed again. I can't stand this pain. I shook my head violently, it's in my head. This is all a dream, I'll wake up and I'll be in my own bed. I'll be able to kiss Abby.

I managed to reach my left hand to touch my right hand; there were no flames on my skin. How am I burning then?

"None of this makes sense?" I screamed into the darkness. I felt around in the darkness, I'm lay on someone's bed. Why am I on someone's bed? I gritted my teeth as I pushed myself up, my eyes starting to get used to the darkness. I could make out some shapes. There is a chair in the corner, I noticed my shirt. Ripped to shreds.

An image of a huge black bear popped into my head. A gasp escaped from my throat.

"I almost died." I whispered through my gritted teeth. I should be dead; the bear should have torn me apart. But, I'm alive. Though, I wouldn't call this pain being alive.

Anger spiked in my veins, I roared and was standing by the chair in seconds. I threw the chair across the room and into the wall. I was like an angry tornado, finding anything I could and flinging it across the room. Mid scream a voice called out.

"Do you mind not throwing my things about please?" The stranger's voice was cool and calm, but I wanted to rip his throat out.

"Are you the reason I'm here? The reason I'm burning?" I shouted into the darkness. Silence fell, he's gone.

"Mind your eyes, I'm coming in." The door clicked and swooshed open. Another click and the room flooded with light. I shielded my eyes from the light, and looked up to the stranger.

I've never thought a man could be beautiful, but he was. He had shoulder length dark brown hair that shone reddish in the light. His skin was pale white and it seemed to glow under the light. His rounded face carried his narrow lips and his straight nose. I've never seen eyes like his, his eyes were the colour of gold.

"I'm quite surprised to see you up. Normally it's too painful to bear." The man said with a puzzled look. This brought back my anger and pain. Gritting my teeth I asked him all the questions that were floating around my head.

"Why am I burning? What do you have to do with it? Where am I? Why am I not dead? Who are you?" The stranger laughed softly, which I didn't like. There's nothing to laugh at.

"So many questions." He smiled politely at me. "Firstly, my name is Simon. Secondly, you are here because I saved you from the bear before it could finish you off. That also covers why you are not dead. I brought you back here, to my home, so I could...save you. Thirdly, the burning is because there is venom seeping through your veins."

"Venom!" I felt my eyes trying to pop out of my head. He saves me from a bear but poisons me. "You poisoned me!" I shouted at him. A wave of pain washed over me and I collapsed. Only I didn't hit the floor, Simon caught me.

"Come on, lie down." He helped me to the bed and let me lie down. "I think I best explain. I guess you say I've poisoned you, but I don't say that. You've been out of it for two days; I was worried in case you were brain dead. The bear hit your head pretty hard. You were unconscious and bleeding when I found you. I couldn't let you die, so I brought you here..." He paused. "I don't even know your name."

"Emmett. Emmett McCarthy." I said through my gritted teeth. He smiled.

"Well Emmett." He sighed. "You have vampire venom in your veins. Within the next day you will have become a vampire."

I just stared at him. A vampire. Vampires don't exist, they're just scary stories. I couldn't help but believe him.

"Like blood drinking, can only come out at night, sleep in coffins kind of vampire?" I asked.

"Not quite. The drinking blood is right. But we can go out during the day, as long as it's not sunny. I'll show you why some day. No coffin's either, we don't sleep."

"At all?"

"Never." He stated. I stared at the wall, letting everything sink in. I'm becoming a vampire.

"You're taking this surprising well, the pain and the vampire thing. Most people I know don't." Simon was amazed.

"I'm just not complaining about the pain. I still want to reach inside myself and put out the flames." I told him honestly.

"Oh." He seemed taken aback by that remark.

"I don't understand this vampire thing, that's why I'm taking it well. You have to drink blood right?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Human blood?" I asked, this is what I can't get my head around.

"It's best for us, but there are people who drink animal's blood. Like myself."

"You drink animal blood?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing; my brain was starting to swell with all this information.

"Yes, animal blood. That's why my eyes are a gold colour; once the transformation is complete you will have red eyes."

"Why red?" My curiosity getting the better of me.

"All of your blood will be in your system." I nodded along, not really understanding any of this.

"Why do you drink animal blood if human blood is better?" I had so many questions for him; I'm just waiting for him to get sick of me.

"I never asked to be a vampire, but I was saved from death. That's also why I saved you. I was attacked and left to die, when a vampire smelt my scent. She was a red eye, so I'm surprised she didn't finish me off herself, she later told me it was because I looked like her brother.

She told me about the options of feeding, animal or human. Then left me to fend for myself. I chose animal blood after I was hunting and almost killed one of my friends I had gone to school with."

"Damn. I'm sorry." He abruptly stood up.

"I'll leave to rest now Emmett, the worst is yet to come." With that he left the room. I lay by head back on the pillow thinking of that conversation I just had. I'm going to become a vampire. I had asked so very few questions; I had so many more left.

I've not died; I could still get that kiss off Abby. I remembered the red eyes I would soon have. Maybe not.

We were forced to read Bram Stoker's 'Dracula' in school, so I keep picture vampires like that. Stoppable with garlic, defeated by a stake through the heart. How do we die? Will I have the long canines? So many goddamn questions left.

An image flashed before my eyes, my Mother. My poor mother. Tears started to form in my eyes. She's probably out looking for me with my brothers and sisters. She'll be going out of her mind, one of her many kids is missing. I can see her, she'll be sat by the fire crying her heart out that they can't find me. After a week, they'll assume I'm dead. I shook my head, trying to get my mother's pained face out of my head. But it's carved into my mind now, forever.

I did something; I've not done since I was a child. I cried, not knowing this would be the last time I can cry actual tears.

Burying my face in the pillow, I cried for my soon to be death, cried for my mother, cried for Abby. I wept through, what I thought was, the night enveloped in the pain of the venom seeping through my veins.

I don't know if it was seconds, minutes, hours or a day later but the flames started to seep away from my toes. Startled I sat up as I felt the flames seep up my legs to my hips, as my fingers became free. I screamed in agony, though the pain subsided in my legs and arms, it was building in my chest. Now I know what Simon had meant by it gets worse. This pain is unbelievable. I gritted my teeth, clenched my fist and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to bear the pain. My breathing quickened as the flames seeped away to my heart. The pain crescendo, then nothing.

The flames were gone.

Before I opened my eyes I revelled in the pain-less silence, not quite silence. I could hear the cars driving past the front of the house, the voices of two girls talking about some boy in their class, a bird chirping in a nearby tree. How can I hear outside?

I opened my eyes, how is everything so clear. I looked to the wall and I could see all the brush strokes in the paint, the cobweb clinging in the corner of the ceiling, the grains on the wardrobe.

I got the shock of my life when I held my hands out in front of me. My tanned skin was white.

"Listen for your heartbeat." Simon told me, he wasn't even in the room. So I did as he said, I listened. Nothing. I couldn't feel one either. I have no heartbeat.

"There is none. I have no heartbeat." I was astonished. "What the hell?" I put my hand to my chest, which felt like stone. "Why do I feel like stone?"

"We don't need a heart, we don't need to breathe. The venom causes our skin to toughen so much that the only thing that can hurt is, is vampire teeth."

Nice, indestructible. I smiled to myself.

"We are also unbelievably strong and fast." I stood up and picked the bed up with one hand.

"Wow. Nice." My smile getting bigger. "How fast?"

"Twice as fast as a cheetah. If not three times as fast." I bet I look like a Cheshire cat, as my smile was taking up most of my face.

"As you can already tell, we can see perfectly in the dark."

"Oh yeah. This is so cool." I laughed, or I should say boomed. Simon appeared by the door. I only then noticed his white flawless skin.

"Emmett, we are the world's most deadliest killers." I just shrugged my shoulders at him, this is so cool. I stood up and stood in front of the mirror.

"Woah! How freaky!" I laughed at my crimson red eyes. "I look so different, so flawless."

My curly dark hair looked darker; my crooked nose was straight, my teeth white and straight. The muscles on my chest and arms were more prominent.

"I look like I could stop a truck, not feel anything and still be able to look suave." Simon chuckled.

"That's one way of putting it." He put his hand on my shoulder; I was a least half a foot taller than him. "Emmett, will you stick to my way of feeding?"

At the mention of feeding, flames licked up my throat.

"I guess that burning feeling in my throat means I'm hungry? And I'll try it." Simon smiled at me.

"Yes it does. Come on. It's time to teach you how to hunt."

Hunting, now this worried me. I've never hunted before; will I know what to do? I know I won't get hurt; maybe I'm just overly worried. Everything will be fine. Simon will help me if anything goes wrong. I took an unnecessary deep breath, it still worked, and I felt calmer.

"We're going to run out of the back door, you may be alarmed at the speed you will run. Don't panic, that's the main thing." I nodded, I liked speed. I jumped on the spot pumping myself up, like I used to before a game.

"Let's go." Next thing I knew I was out of the house and flying through the forest. "Woah!" I laughed. It was so invigorating.

I could feel some excess power not being used, so I pumped my legs harder. It felt like I was flying, I couldn't feel the ground under my feet. I looked behind me and saw Simon lagging; I laughed and slowed down enough for him to catch up.

"Newborn's are stronger and faster than older vampires, it'll soon fade off." I didn't like that, I frowned at Simon and he just laughed. "You'll still be fast, just not that fast." I smiled, okay I could handle that.

We ran a little bit further into the forest, and then Simon stopped. He sniffed the air and nodded. I sniffed but could only smell the forest.

"Lesson one. You need to relax and widen your senses." Widen your senses? How the hell am I supposed to know how to do that? He sensed my uncertainty. "Relax and think about widening your senses to the surrounding area." Taking another deep breath I nodded. I closed my eyes and thought about the area, I needed to sense the area. As I took another breath I felt my senses grow.

I opened my eyes, I could see beyond what was in front of me. I could see a little brook to the north west of here, a little cottage behind it. Smoke was rising out of the chimney. Clothes were swaying in the breeze on the washing line.

I could hear the bubble of the brook, the leaves rustling in the breeze, the scurry of the tiny insects crawling everywhere.

I could smell the scent of the freshly washed clothes, the green smell that forest's give off.

Then I smelt blood.

It smelt like the forest, but sweeter. I could hear its heartbeat. I saw a deer chewing on a patch of grass.

"Deer, to the east." I announced. Simon smiled.

"Lesson two. To kill you must give in to your senses." I felt my eyes popping out of my skull. "Emmett, calm. Relax and everything will happen on its own."

Relax, that's easy for him to say.

"Finally, lesson three. Control. If you are to stick to my way of feeding, you need to be able to stop if you smell a human." I nodded. Widen senses; give in to your senses and control. I can do this.

I bounced again, pumping myself up. Deep breath and let go.

I felt myself crouch down and run towards the deer. Stopping to evaluate the area, all clear. Releasing my crouch, I sprung on the deer my teeth in its neck before I even thought about jumping. The deer squirmed underneath me, but its struggles became weaker as I drank from it. Eventually the deer was still and dry.

I pushed myself up from the ground, and dusted the dirt off me. Simon chuckled.

"You've got a bit of blood there." Pointing to the side of his mouth, I wiped away the blood. I stared at the blood on my hand, its smell taunting me. I licked my hand quickly.

"I'm still hungry." I nearly growled. Then the wind blew in my direction. I sniffed greedily at the scent floating in the breeze. It was ten times sweeter than that deer, a fruity scent. I turned the direction on the wind and took in the scent, I saw a human girl behind the cottage. She was taking the washing off the line.

None of that mattered. I wanted her blood.

I was off like a bat out of hell. I sensed Simon saying something to me, but I didn't care. My thoughts were placed squarely on her blood.

I got closer to her and her blood hit me like a wrecking ball, so sweet. Inches away I pounced.

I wasn't human as I broke her neck; I wasn't human as my teeth sunk into her soft, warm flesh. I wasn't human as I enjoyed her sweet blood.

I was human once I was satisfied. I was human when I saw the girl's head in a position that wasn't natural. I was human as I saw the jade green eyes dim, her life gone.

I had killed an innocent girl. I was a monster.

A gasp sounded behind me, Simon. Gently, I picked up the dead girl and cradled her in my arms. I didn't look at Simon; I didn't want to see the disgust and horror on his face.

"I'm a monster. Don't follow me. I deserve to be alone." With that, I dashed off deep in to the forest.

God knows how long I had been running for. But I knew that all the time I had been running, I was screaming in my head.

You're a monster Emmett! A filthy bloodsucking monster. A monster that had enjoyed every minute, until it was too late to undo what I had done.

When I finally stopped I didn't even have a clue where I was, I had only stopped so I could bury this poor girl. I had stopped by a river, I had been thinking of just putting her in the river and letting her float away. But I couldn't let someone else find her like this, that's if anyone did find her.

I placed her gently on the grassy floor, and started work on her grave. I sobbed tearlessly the entire time. I had already shut her eyes, but I knew her lifeless eyes would haunt me forever. Still being ever so gentle with her I placed her in the muddy grave with her hands placed on her torso, in her hands I had placed a bunch of wildflowers.

"Goodbye. I'm so sorry." I whispered to the stranger. I repeated 'I'm sorry' over and over again as I wept whilst I replaced the dirt over her. Earlier, I had found two thin sticks and made them into a cross, there was plenty of weeds that would hold them together and stuck the cross at the head of her grave.

Then I fell to my knees and did something I have never ever done. I prayed.

"To whoever is listening, I want to apologise for what I have done and what I pain I have caused. Now I'll be forever haunted by the memory of this poor girl. I'm cursed with this immortality; I think living forever is punishment enough." I cried to the skies. "I'm sorry to this girl, I'm sorry to her family, I'm sorry to Simon. I'm sorry for myself. I deserve to be a monster, I deserve to be alone." I fell forward on to my hands. I stayed there for hours, on my hands and knees, wallowing in my own self pity.

Voices and dogs barking broke my thoughts.

"Sally! Sally?" Where they looking for this girl? The voices were getting closer. Before I left I scratched 'I'm sorry' into the ground before her grave.

A mile or two away, I watched as one of the dogs found her grave. The man shouted, that he'd found something. A scared, crying woman burst into view and fell by the grave and started digging. Another man helped her. After about half an hour, they found her body. The woman's hands flew to her face as she cried; the man wrapped his arms around her. The man looked up and I saw jade green eyes.

They are her parents.

The dog sniffed at the ground where I had fallen, the first man noticed my writing. I saw as he said my words. The woman flew into a rage at these words, she stood screaming and crying at the sky.

I couldn't watch any longer. Sorrow filled my entire being. I turned and ran, I didn't know when I was going to stop and I didn't care.


	3. A Traveller

3.

Drip. Drip. Drip.  
It's raining again. Third time this week.  
Drip. Drip. Drip.  
Each drip burns at the gaping hole in my chest, making the damn thing bigger. With each drip the faces of the innocent people I killed, flash before my eyes. I tried to stay in the forest, I tried to sway from human blood. But each time someone walked by, I failed.  
So, I ran. Far, far away. Now for the past week, I've been living in a cave high in the mountains. I've not fed in eight days. I refuse to feed.  
But I am so very hungry; the flames in my throat are becoming uncomfortable. I roared. Why did I have to start thinking about blood? I turned to the cave wall and started to carve again. Carving messages of a crazed man. Man? I'm no man; I've not been a man for a month and half now.  
Once again, her face flashed before my eyes. The girl with emerald eyes dying in my arms. I was never an artist, but my sub-conscious had drawn her face on the wall. Great, she's in my head and now around me.  
I walked to the front of the cave and stood in the rain, letting it soak me. Standing there in the rain, I felt my horrors and emotions wash away from me. It's nice from a break from them, but I knew as soon as I stepped back into the cave everything would come back. And the face on the wall would stare at me.  
I need to run. That's exactly what I did. I ran. Miles and miles without tiring, without needed to drink, without losing my breath.

I was somewhere in Virginia when I finally stopped, I had been running for only a few hours. I did stop to feed though, and I was happy for the first time in a month and half. I fed off a mountain lion; it was tastier than a deer, but nowhere near as good as human blood.

I sat on a nearby rock in the forest, just breathing in the forest smells. Then suddenly the thick grey clouds cracked apart and the sun beamed out. I've not seen the sun in so long, not bathed in its warmth. I could see the sun on top of the trees, but no sun was getting through. I noticed a patch of sun to the east of me, so I ran to it.

I stopped before it; Simon said my skin was like stone. What if I can't feel heat anymore? My still heart ached, I loved the sun.

Without telling it too, my hand reached for the sun. I jumped back when the beam of light hit my hand.

What the hell? My hand shimmered like a diamond. I reached my hand out again and watched as my skin reflected like a diamond scattering rainbows all over the trees.

"It's like we've made of tiny bits of diamonds." I roared and jumped into a crouch. The silk voice spoke again. "Come now, there is nothing to be frightened off." I focused on the voice and saw the person whose voice it was.

He was tall, lean and muscular, just not as much as me. His skin was snow white, his features angular, his hair messy and a strange bronze colour. His eyes golden. The sight of his eyes shocked me out of my crouch and into a tree.

"What's the matter?" He asked walking slowly towards me, his face worried. I fell to the ground.

"You're eyes. I've not seen some in a while." I blurted. He stopped where he was as his face straightened out. He smiled a crooked smile.

"You know what I am?"

"Of course I do!" What the hell is this guy about? He chuckled.

"It's just that the last newborn I met thought I was human, tried to eat me. Only then did he realize I had no heartbeat." He chuckled again. I just nodded, this guy is weird. His face went a bit sad.

"Sorry, I've only been able to talk to my parents and my sister. What's your name?"

"Erm...Emmett. Emmett McCarthy." He smiled and held his hand out to me.

"Hello Emmett." I shook his hand, he winced. "My name is Edward Cullen." I smiled back to him. "Have you eaten?"

"I had a mountain lion about an hour back." I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"You're a vegetarian?" What the hell? This guy has lost it. Edward chuckled.

"That's what we call ourselves, because we only live on animal blood." That makes sense now, I guess. "How long have you been a newborn?" His face really confused. Just before I spoke his face the confusion disappeared.

"A month and half. I've been trying really hard. But I'm struggling." Once again, the girl with emerald eyes popped into my head. Edward's face saddened.

"I'm sorry. I struggled myself. The only person I know who has never killed a human is Carlisle."

"Who's Carlisle?" I asked. A vampire being able to stay away from human blood. Woah, that's incredible.

"He's my father. He is also a doctor." It was my turn for my eyes to pop out of my head.

"A doctor? Don't they work around blood?" This is probably the most amazing and craziest thing I've ever heard. Edward chuckled again.

"Yes, it is amazing. Yes, he does work with blood. He's been a vampire for nearly 300 years, so he's had enough time to find an aversion to human blood." Wow, that's amazing. I wish I could have an aversion to human blood. "Why don't you join our family? We can help you stick to animal blood."

"As much as I would like company, I think I need some time on my own." Edward nodded as I smiled apologetically.

"Well, do you mind if I go with you? I need a break from my family; Rose is getting on my nerves."

"Erm...Sure." Edward beamed.

"Let's hunt." I laughed, I mean really laughed. It felt so good to be happy and not so gloomy.

After hunting we really got talking, I've only ever been able to talk to someone like this once, Abby, but talking to Edward was like talking to an older brother, he's experienced what I'm going through, so he could explain to me what to expect. Sat high on the Smokey Mountains, I asked about Edward's family.

"Carlisle is the beginning of my family; he was born in London, England sometime in the 1640's. He was the son of an Anglican pastor who hunted witches, werewolves and vampires. No he didn't hunt Carlisle; Carlisle took over his father's role when he was in his twenties and one time he was hunting a vampire and the vampire attacked him, leaving Carlisle for dead in the street. Carlisle obviously knew what he was becoming and hid himself until his transformation was complete. He hated himself and tried to commit suicide too many times, he finally realized that he could not die. But he wouldn't feed, until his thirst became too much and he attacked a wandering deer. From then on, he committed to resisting the lure of human blood." I was astonished. Carlisle became the thing he hunted, hating himself, trying to kill himself. Did Edward say something about Carlisle being a doctor? "Yes, Carlisle is a doctor." My thoughts blanked, I didn't say that out loud did I? I stared at Edward who stared out at the view. I shook my head, that grizzle's getting to you.

"Did Carlisle change you and the rest of family?"

"Yes, I was the first one he changed, then Esme and lastly Rosalie." He looked back to me.

"Why did he change you?

"I was dying of Spanish influenza. It was Chicago, 1918 and I was dying, my mother couldn't be saved and my father was already dead. My mother's dying wish she asked Carlisle to save me they way another doctor couldn't. And that's exactly what he did, he turned me. Before me, Carlisle was alone for centuries so he also turned me for some company."

"Why didn't he find a companion sooner then?" I've been alone for a month and half and I can't stand it, if I was alone for centuries I would have drove myself crazy.

"It's hard to find vampires who are willing to stay away from human blood. He never thought of creating a companion, until the day he changed me." I nodded understandingly, human blood is so amazing. If I didn't have a conscience I wouldn't want to stick to animal blood. I noticed the side of Edward's lips twitch.

"Why did he change the other two?" I asked, I was interested in their stories, interested in a group of, what Edward calls himself, 'vegetarian' vampires.

"In 1921, Esme had a son but sadly he died days later. She felt she had no reason to live and jumped off a cliff, trying to commit suicide. She was brought to the morgue announced dead, Carlisle was working that night and heard her heartbeat and when he saw her he recognised her. He had treated her many years earlier, and so knowing she was dying he took from the morgue and changed her. Esme fell in love with Carlisle and they got married. She loves me and Rosalie like we were her own children; she can love those around her passionately." I could tell by his words, that Esme's change saddens him. "She yearns for her own child, you see. But vampires are a fixed point in time, we're frozen. So vampires can't have children, which pains both Esme and Rosalie." Edward's face saddened, being able to live forever and never being able to have children, must be torture.

"Rosalie certainly thinks so. She hates being a vampire, and makes my life misery in the process. Rosalie wishes she could be under a headstone, when Carlisle changed her he wished that she would be to me, like he is to Esme."

"But you weren't that much is obvious." Edward chuckled.

"Is it that obvious? Rose wishes she was still human, she thought she had the love of a man, her beauty was envied by all, and she was bought pretty dresses and taken to parties. All she wanted was to marry her fiancée and have children. But the man, who could have given her all of that, was the one to take all that from her as well." I had noticed how he said 'she thought she had the love'.

"You noticed did you? In 1933, she had been visiting her friend, Vera who had a child and a husband. Rose wondered why Royce didn't look at her the way her friend's husband looked at Vera; she shook that thought out of her as she walked home. Only to be stopped by a drunken Royce and his friends, Royce was bragging to his friends about Rose's beauty. Royce and his friends beat and raped her, leaving her bleeding in the streets." His voice thick with pure venomous anger. I felt hot anger flowing through my veins; I wanted to kill these men who did that to Rosalie. "Carlisle smelled her blood and found her, he picked her up and brought her back to where we were living and changed her. The only thing that makes her happy is that she is even more beautiful than when she was a human. After she was fully changed, she killed all those men that left her for dead. Leaving Royce for last. She donned on a wedding gown and found him cowering in a locked room. She slowly tortured him to death. She also hasn't drunk human blood." Now, I was confused. Edward chuckled. "She never spilled their blood." I nodded.

I stared out of the Smokey Mountains, which lives up to its name, and for the first time in a month and half thought about my family. I wonder how everyone is. Is my mother's holding up? Have they given up looking for my body? How did my 'death' affect everyone? Would I be able to see them?

"You can't go and see your family." Edward stated. I jumped up and turned on him.

"Excuse me? Who are you to say..." I didn't say that out loud. What the hell? "I was thinking of my family." I just stared at him in disbelief; he just stared back with a defeated look. It was silent for a few minutes, until Edward broke the silence.

"I should explain."

"Oh yeah. I think you should." I glared at him. Edward sat down on a rock.

"Some vampires have extra powers apart from the strength and speed, mine is that I can read minds." I gasped, and then laughed. That's the silliest thing I've ever heard! "It may be silly, but it's true." Edward said. I stopped laughing and just stared at him again. What the hell! He can read minds! Edward chuckled.

"You've been able to read my mind all day?" I had so many questions flying through my head.

"Yeah, ever before we actually met. To your other questions, Carlisle believes it because all our senses are intensified when we change, so I had some physic ability of some sort when I was human and it was intensified to the point where I can hear people's thoughts. No, no one else in my family has extra powers. By the looks of you and watching you today, you probably have more strength than most vampires. I have met one other person with power like mine, a vampire in Italy who by touching his hand he could see all the thoughts you have ever had. And yes, it does annoy everyone in my family." All I could do was blink at him; he had picked out all the questions in my head and answered them, without me speaking. Vampires are freaky. Edward chuckled.

"Very freaky." I laughed. Can you stop reading people's minds?

"No, but I can ignore thoughts. You know, blank them out." I nodded. Can you blank mine out for a bit? He smiled respectfully.

"I'll try. But, before you go back to thinking of your family, I can't let you see them yet." This saddened me. Why?

"Well, for one. You're eyes are still red, you still struggle with your appetite. You might do something you'll regret for the life of your existence." My mother's innocent, pink cheeked face popped into my head, and then the same face drained of colour and blood, her normally bright grey eyes dulled and lifeless. I sunk my head in my hands, and once again I mourned for my human life. The lump of sadness rose in my throat and heard the tearless sobs echo in the air. Edward gave my shoulder a squeeze and fled, leaving me in my tortured silence. My still stone heart ached for my mother touch, though if she just looked at me she'd be running for the hills before I could even open my mouth. I could never explain to her what I've become; I chuckled at the thought of that.

Hello mother, guess what? You son, who you thought was dead, isn't dead, but technically is dead. Why's that? Well my heart doesn't beat, I don't have blood running through my veins but I need to drink blood to survive. What am I? I'm a blood sucking monster, I shine like a diamond, and I have skin like hard granite. I'm a vampire mother dearest.

Yeah, that would go down well. My sarcastic thoughts cheered my up slightly, but they didn't stop me from missing my family. I know I can't go and talk to them, but he never said anything about seeing them from afar. With that thought, I was running down the mountain.

Running footsteps echoed behind me, Edward was following me. Eventually he caught up with me.

"Emmett! You can't do this!" He shouted at me.

"Try and stop me." I dared him, I knew he could stop me but I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"I will fight you, if that's what you want." Edward leapt at me, but I was ready. I caught him and flung as far as I could throw. I didn't stop running, even when I heard trees snapping in the distance.

You can't stop me Edward; I need to see my family.

Once again, Edward caught up. But this time he stayed at least a mile behind me.

Thank you.

I just hope they aren't completely distraught, I thought as my mind wandered to happier times.


	4. Family Ties

4.

It's taken a day and 10 hours to get back to Gatlinburg. Back to where I was born, grew up, died and where I was reborn.

I could hear Edward still a mile behind me; he didn't try and stop me. Even though I didn't need to be physic to know what he was feeling. He wasn't pleased with my decision, but he won't stop me because maybe this is what I need. But what happens if this isn't what I need, that they have all fallen apart at the seams? What then?

A panic bubble started to grow in the pit of my stomach. My breathing increased, as if I was actually having a panic attack. My brain started racing with scenes I could see when I go home.

I could hear Edward racing to help me, but at the thought of home my mind calmed and my breathing slowed. It's my home and no matter what happens, it will still be my home no matter where I go or how long I live and they will always be my family. I felt a grin stretch across my face as Edward broke through the nearby trees. He stared at the grin on my face and a crooked smile etched across his face.

We both took a quick glance around us, it was then did I realise where I was.

"A grizzly attacked you?" Edward's face looked terrified as one eyebrow raced up his forehead. I mirrored his expression, except I looked annoyed instead of terrified.

"Picking my mind again?" He grinned and chuckled.

"You noticed where you were and it popped to the front of your mind, I couldn't help but see it." He paused. "I'm sorry." His voice turned sincere. I brushed it off with a casual wave of my hand.

Actually, this was the first time since I became a vampire have I thought of that day. The sun warmed grass warming me gently, the annoyance with myself; the realization. The pain, flying into blackness and Simon.

"Simon saved you?" Edward asked. Tensing my jaw I shot Edward evils. He held his hands up. "Sorry, can't help it.

"Yeah he saved me. He had eyes like you too." Edward's face pondered at this thought.

"We'll have to find him. It's always nice to meet another vegetarian." Even my endless mind couldn't get a grip on that. Edward chuckled again. "It's a joke. It's what we, well my family, call ourselves." I nodded slowly. That's just too weird. He chuckled again.

Then he froze. He held his hand up to shush me; I was going to ask him what was wrong. His face was tense and worried.

"Emmett you need to control yourself, there are human all over the woods." That panic bubble rose again, I was about to reply to him when a sweet voice called to us and the panic was replaced with a wave of calm.

"Don't worry Edward, Emmett won't hurt anyone." I jumped up in shock, but Edward didn't. Walking towards us was a short girl, with short black hair and a tall blonde guy, both of them had golden eyes. Edward pointed to the girl then the boy.

"Alice? Jasper?" The girl giggled.

"Yes. My vision of you was right, you can read minds."

"And you can see the future."

"Yes. Where are the rest of the Cullen's?" She did a quick spin, her face disappointed.

"I'm travelling with Emmett for a while." Alice turned her attention to me.

"How is Rosalie?" I just blinked at her, while Edward's jaw dropped.

"You saw that?" His voice full of happiness and confusion, she turned back to Edward.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" She seemed offended by his remark.

"He was rescued by someone else." A little gasp escaped from her.

"What? How? How did I not see that?" I roared at Edward and as quick as the anger flared in her face, it had passed. She gave Jasper a little smile.

"You can sense and control emotions. How useful." Jasper smiled proudly.

"I have to meet this man who saved Emmett. I have to know why he saved him instead of Rosalie."

"Rosalie was supposed to save me?" I just blinked at Alice.

"Oops." She giggled. "I've said too much." Edward and Jasper smiled, I was so confused. Edward chuckled, he's read my mind.

"Emmett's confused. I'm confused slightly also. How can you see Rosalie, but not Simon?"

"Do you know Simon? Have you met him?" Edward shook his head, Alice face saddened, that a thought occurred to her. "Do you remember where Simon lives?" She asked me. I raked through my memories and recognised Simon's house and the surrounding area.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to get there." I answered, but her eyes seemed distant. She was looking at me, but she was somewhere else. Then, she blinked and smiled at me.

"Don't worry. You just showed me the way. It's also on the way past your mother's house." I beamed at her. "Guess we're joining you on your travels." She giggled and danced slightly.

As we ran through the woods, avoiding humans, to my mother's house Alice explained how she was turned into a vampire and how she doesn't remember her human life. She then went on to tell us the story of how she met Jasper and her visions of myself and the Cullen's. She also told Jasper tale of his human and vampire life.

Does she ever shut up? I thought to Edward who burst into hysterics. She glared at me and punched me in the arm.

"What?" I tried to sound innocent.

"Edward was going to tell you, 'no I don't think she does'." All the lads laughed, my laughed louder than the rest, as Alice glared at us all then giggled herself.

Ten minutes later, I saw it. The house I had grown up in. I stared in awe at the house. It hasn't changed one bit, the flowers that run alongside the path to the front door had bloomed and were full of colour, and they smelled sweet. The window, which I knew, was for the kitchen was open and the scent, which I knew so very well, of chicken and sweet potatoes wafted towards me. But I didn't feel the urge to drool.

"My favourite." This worried and saddened me.

"They're celebrating your birthday with your favourite meal." I gasped; I counted the days from the attack and was shocked. It really is my birthday, I'm twenty one.

"He's twenty one." Edward smiled. Alice danced and giggled.

"We _have _to celebrate. I won't take no for an answer." She paused and smiled. "Thanks Emmett." I tried to smile back at her, but couldn't find the effort.

"They're happy but they miss you, that is all they can think about. You're mother knows you'll be happy wherever you are." He chuckled. "Your mother's got quite a belief."

"What do you mean?" I tried to push the urge to run in and join my family celebrate they're 'not so' dead son's birthday. All three of them didn't look impressed.

"I mean, she believes you're not dead. She doesn't believe in vampires, which is good, but she can feel in her heart you're not dead." The familiar lump in my throat appeared and I slumped to the ground.

"Oh mother. How I miss you." There was no point sobbing, when the thing I wanted most was one of the things I couldn't do. I couldn't cry.

"You see why I said this was a bad idea?" A sudden spark of fury at Edward sparked in my mind and I noticed he took a couple steps away from me. But, the fury didn't last long.

"He needs this, it does him good Edward." Staring at him blatantly. He raised his eyebrow at, I presume, Alice's vision. She just nodded, and then smiled at me. "Go on Emmett, go just a little bit over there and you can see them perfectly." She beamed at me and a wave of calm and happiness washed over me. I chuckled.

"That's still strange." Jasper chuckled too and for the first time Jasper spoke, I was amazed at the strong Texan accent.

"You'll get used to it. Apparently, you've got no choice." Playfully elbowing Alice in the ribs, who flicked her hand to where she'd told me to go.

Cautiously, I walked to the spot where she'd told me to stand and sure enough I could see them. It was strange looking at my family from the outside, it felt unnatural. I saw my mother alone in the kitchen, but I could hear the girls upstairs and the boys in the garden out back. I was the oldest of the boys and I had to look after all the boys and being the oldest male I also had to look after all the women. I saw the empty chair, my chair, decorated the way we always used to when it was someone's birthday.

My heart ached as my mother came to the window, her black curly hair tied up in the usual bun with wisps of curls cascading down her soft face. She lifted her head and looked directly at me, her heart shaped face looked at peace, though I knew she couldn't see me but it felt like she had sensed me. She smiled her gently smile, that reached to her calm grey eyes, that always calmed me not matter how I was feeling. Everything about my mother was calm, soothing and gentle. I remember telling her once what she reminded me off. She was like sitting in a gentle breeze overlooking the ocean as the waves washed up on the beach, enjoying the sun envelope you in a warm hug.

"Girls, come help me with these please." Her soft melodic voice smashed into my like a battering ram, my poor still heart clenched.

My twenty four year old twin sisters, Joan and Nancy, came into view as they walked downstairs. They were exact copies of my mother except they had my grandmother's leaf green eyes. The one thing I had in common with them was the two dimples that showed when we smiled.

"Joan, go bring the boys in." My mother demanded once the pans where on the table. Joan disappeared and I watched my mother bustled around the kitchen, waiting for the boys. One by one they came in.

George was the first one in; he's the youngest of us all. He doesn't remember Dad much because he was two when he died, but looking at him is like looking at a ghost. Even though my Dad is gone, he's left an imprint of the Earth in the shape of a thirteen year old boy full of early teenage energy. His brown eyes scoured the kitchen greedily, he brushed his ash blonde hair from his face and my mother frowned at him. I chuckled quietly, I knew that look; she wants to cut his hair but he won't let her.

James and John followed sullenly, at sixteen the twins were in the typical teenage mood. They were a mixture of both parents, they had Dad's brown eyes and mother's black hair but it wasn't curly like mine or the girls.

Joseph walked in proudly, his back straight and head held high. He was now the oldest male and at nineteen had a lot of responsibility, which one was to never show fear or sadness. Joseph's grey eyes were sad but his smile tried to show he wasn't. His ash blonde curls cut like mine.

"Wash your hands before dinner, please." Everyone did as they were told and queued for the sink and one by one they washed their hands and took their places around the table.

Four brothers, two sisters and one mother. Two empty places, two gaps in their lives. I wanted to run in and take my place, to pretend nothing had happened to me, to pretend I wasn't a vampire.

"Let's say a prayer." My mother announced. Everyone put their hands together and closed their eyes. "Happy birthday Emmett, wherever you may be. We know you're happy and are probably having the time of your life." A small smile appeared on her lips. "We miss you dearly, my son. But, we learnt so much from you these twenty years. How to love each other, to cherish each moment with those you love as it is the last. You will never be forgotten, we promise that. We love you son." A single tear rolled down my mother's face, but she wiped it away quickly.

"We miss you big brother, we have no one to play football with anymore. We lost our star quarterback." James said smiling.

"Yeah, the school will get rolled over next week by the hawks." John laughed, and a small giggled rippled around the table.

"I need my mentor, to help me with homework and to understand sports." George's voice was sad. But I smiled slightly, George was growing to be as big as me, even though he only started you see where he would end. But, he didn't understand or like sports one bit, he liked literature and poetry.

"I miss you little brother, I miss your support and protectiveness." Joan said with tears flowing freely down her face. Nancy was a mirrored image.

"Who'd have thought I'd miss you beating up the guys we liked." A giggled rippled again.

"Say hi to Dad for us please." George told the ceiling and everyone nodded. A moment's silence, then they all spoke simultaneously.

"Happy birthday Emmett."


	5. Shock Horror

5.

We were running from my old house, I was still dazed. They missed me, but they were getting on with their lives. I missed them as well, but I could never be with them anymore. This saddened me, but I couldn't be sad long now that Jasper was around making me feel happy every time I felt even the slightest bit unhappy.

Plus, I had an excitable pixie jumping around me, obviously planning something.

"Ooh, I can see it now. Can we have the party with the rest of the Cullen's?" This question broke my thoughts. Alice giggled as Edward chuckled, they already sounded like evil twins. Edward chuckled louder. "That got his attention. So, what do you think Edward?" They had the same evil grin on their faces, it reminded me of Nancy and Joan when they'd be up to some evil plan.

"Do you two mind, you're freaking Emmett with those grins." Jasper chuckled lightly. The Evil Twins turned to me and smiled sweetly, too sweetly.

"Don't worry Emmett, everything will be fine." Alice danced to me and threw her tiny arms around me, mine rounded her easily.

"Okay, but I don't fully trust you with whatever you two are planning." She giggled and ran grabbing Edward's hand on the way past him and dragging him with her. Jasper chuckled and patted me on the shoulder.

"Come on, let's keep up with them." We started running. "You'll learn to love her, even the scheming she does." I glared at him.

"Scheming?" I seemed to be filled with calm.

"It's just Alice, she schemes or shops when something's bugging her. You know she didn't see us meeting you here."

"Really?" He nodded.

"She also saw you with Rosalie, who was supposed to save you from that bear."

"Rosalie was supposed to save me?" He nodded again.

"Apparently, to Alice's vision, Rosalie was hunting and she saw you fighting the bear and saves you by carrying you hundreds of miles to Carlisle where he changes you. But, none of that happened. So you haven't met Rosalie, so she's trying to get you two to meet."

"Why is mine and Rosalie's meeting so important?"

"Because in Alice's vision when myself and Alice meet the Cullen's, you and Rosalie are mates." I gawked at him.

"Mates?" That was all that would come out of my mouth.

"Meant for each other, soulmates." I was speechless. Jasper silenced, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Soulmates. How could I be soulmates with someone I don't even know? How can that even be possible? Damn psychic and empath leaving me with this bombshell.

We had been running for half an hour, my thoughts still on Rosalie being my soulmate, when we stopped. I stared at a house, which looked haunted.

"What the hell?" I blurted.

There a tiny amount of slates on the roof, the door was hanging off one hinge; the windows were grimy and had cobwebs clinging to the frames and the paintwork was peeling off the walls. What kind of person would live here?

"A vampire." Edward answered my thought with snarl. "A nomad." Excuse me?

"A vampire that drinks human blood." But he had golden eyes. I remembered his face.

"Hmmm." I can't stand this.

"Simon" I shouted as Edward snapped, "No."

Edward growled, filling me with fear that Jasper tried to replace with calm but it wasn't working since Jasper felt afraid as well. Jasper grabbed Alice and put her behind him. Edward crouched and watching him I felt the need to. But all these fears and sights disappeared when he stood in the doorway.

Simon, as glorious as ever, stood there with red eyes. These red eyes fell on me and a sickly smile crawled across his face.

"Emmett. How nice to see you again. I see you're sticking to animals recently, your eyes are fading. How joyful." The sarcasm dipping off his every word was like a stab in the back.

"Simon? How? Why?" Even his laugh was callous.

"Poor delusional Emmett. Never expected this, did you?" His words were taunting me. "You've been my target for a while. I hoped you would have a gift and would join my forces. But, you had no such gift. But you're strength was amazing, watching you kill that girl was like watching a graceful bear!" He laughed another callous laugh as the memory of the emerald eyed girl filled my mind.

"Shut up." I whispered, I could feel the anger behind them. Simon cocked one eyebrow at me.

"Ooh, the memory of killing to painful? Well, you deserve to be one of them." Edward growled, still crouched. "Vampires are KILLERS!" He screamed the words as if they were a prayer. "We are designed to kill humans and you lot turn from that. You are a disgrace to the vampire name. You are WEAK! And, I don't have time for the weak." A growl rumbled in my chest.

"We are not weak; we are stronger than you, for resisting the temptation of human blood. None of us want to be murderers."

"Well Emmett, all of you might as well rip yourselves apart and I'll burn the pieces. Because no matter how much you stay away from human blood, you are all murderers." I snapped and ran at him.

"No!" Edward, Jasper and Alice cried. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him right into my face.

"We were young when we killed innocent humans, and we are terribly horrified for it. But I will become your murderer and not regret it." I growled at him, to no effect. He simply smiled that sickly smile at me.

"You will regret it, because if you kill me a certain little human girlfriend will die." The shock of his words I let go of him as if burnt.

"No..." I whispered.

"Oh, you still care for her. Stupid mistake vampire!" He shrieked as he ran away.

"No!" I growled and chased after him, ignoring the calls of the others.

Abby. I can't let him kill her.

"Emmett!" I could hear Edward chasing after me. "Emmett! It's a trick!" I stopped dead. Edward caught up. "He's tricking you; he's not going to Abby. He doesn't know where she is. But, if you go to her, he'll find her."

The burning in my throat had me biting my lip, but once again I was shocked that no tears were shed.

"Abby...." My voice broke. A painful image of her beautiful sapphire eyes dulling flashed in my mind. I wanted to punch through my skull and rip that image out. Don't you see?

"Of course I do. That's why you can't jump unknowingly into this." I nodded ignoring the waves of calm Jasper was washing over me; I wanted the despair and worry.

"Come on Emmett." Jasper begged, I didn't even noticed as he put his hand on my shoulder and instantly became calm. I sighed. But Jasper's calm became worry when Alice and Edward gave a shriek.

"Alice what do you see?" Jasper was by her side in a flash. In the same dead tone Edward and Alice spoke, and what they said made my stone heart sink.

"The human girl is killed by Emmett, it's an accident, he tries to save her from Simon and he kills her. But also, I see Simon turning her into a vampire and she turns against Emmett."

"So basically, all bad there?" I just wanted to curl up under a rock and die.

"No. Alice's visions can change. We can change them." Jasper said, his determination made me feel a little better. "How does she die?" Once again Alice and Edward spoke.

"Simon follows Emmett, he runs off on his own to save her." Jasper gave me a look of don't even begin to think about it. "Emmett scares the girl and she runs away from him but Emmett doesn't give up he follows her and he finds her being held by Simon. Emmett fights Simon but she gets in the middle and he kills her. The other vision, Emmett doesn't follow her so Simon changes her hoping it will enrage Emmett, which it does, and Emmett fights against Simon and the girl." Then they both blinked and focused on me.

"What where you going to do?" Alice's tone was like the look she gave me, harsh yet calm.

"I wasn't sure; I just knew I had to do something." Her face softened.

"Well, that explains the two visions. But why didn't I see us three? Where were we?" Edward shook his head and all their faces saddened.

A sudden squeak from Alice and a giant grin on Edward's face perked everyone up.

"The Cullen's!" She shrieked. "We're going to meet Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie!" She ran to me and squeezed me.


	6. Rose Is Just As Sweet

6.

I'm still not sure if I left my stomach back at that house after Alice's news. We've been running non-stop for two days, but before we left Alice scoured that house for any clothes for me and Edward – our clothes were dirty apparently, they looked fine to me – luckily that vampire had some clothes that fit Edward. Nothing fit me, apart from a torn shirt she found but as soon as I seen it I yanked it from her grip and ripped it into tiny pieces and smashed them into the ground. This left me sulking so to cheer me up Alice and Edward sneaked off, back to my mother's house, and returned with some of my clothes and possessions.

"Wow." My throat burned, I couldn't pull my eyes away from my favourite shirt and pants that were on top of the pile in her endless sack. Edward chuckled and she shushed him.

"I also found this." I looked up to the item that lay on her flat palm and just stared in amazement. I reached out and took the small cast iron train; its green paint was faded and chipped. Staring at it, I remembered it used to feel cold in my hand and how I used to tie Molly, my sister's doll, and run over her with the train. "We left the rest of the trains out, how you used to leave them and I even found Molly and tied her up." Alice chuckled. My head snapped up.

"What? How?"

"While we were waiting for your mother to go to sleep, she went in your room and she pulled everything we needed out. Clothes and toys." Edward started.

"It was like she knew we were there and why we had come." Alice stated. "Then when she pulled the toys out, she remembered how you used to play so Edward set everything out like that." I hadn't realised my mouth was gaping open until Alice shut in. "You'll catch flies Emmett."

"I think my Mother would have made a remarkable vampire." We all chuckled.

It must be about 8 to 9 o'clock at night, the sky was turning a sapphire-black colour - when the sky was still blue but was to dark to be blue – and there was a gentle breeze swishing through the trees at Chippewa National Forest. I could hear the pitter patter of creatures footsteps and they hid themselves from the outsiders.

We had been waiting in this spot for a day now, I was bored and Alice wouldn't let me hunt because she knew they were running through and didn't want to miss them.

I was about to pounce on a lost fawn when Alice screamed in delight.

"They are two minutes away." She squealed and pranced around, like a loon.

"Woo." I drawled. She stopped dead and scowled at me.

That was when I heard the most beautiful sound, a laugh that plucked the strings of my still heart. Then I saw her.

Her blonde hair flowed freely around her soft face, her full lips were pulled back in a dazzling smile, and her eyes were the colour of liquid gold. I knew I was staring when Edward elbowed me in the side.

"Carlisle." Edward said as if he was talking to me. I saw them stop and look at us; I locked on Rosalie as she found my gaze.

"Edward!" Carlisle had Edward in an embrace. "How are you?" Carlisle turned to the rest of us; I manage to tear my eyes away from her beauty to look at Carlisle.

"I'm fine. Hello Esme." He hugged her.

"Hello Edward." She beamed at him, and then turned to us.

"This is Alice, Jasper and Emmett." Pointing to each one of us, as Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie smile at each of us. Rosalie's gaze stayed on me.

Alice squealed.

"It's so nice to finally meet you all." She hugged Esme, who gratefully returned the hug.

"Been talking about us Edward?" Edward, Jasper and I laughed.

"Not quite. She's psychic. She seen us all meeting." All their jaws dropped, this made us laugh even harder. Alice danced towards Rosalie and started pulling her towards me.

"Yeah, I've seen a lot of things." Rosalie was stood directly in front of me. My god, she's beautiful. My eyes did a quick glance down her body and the thoughts that came to my mind actually made Edward gag.

"Please, try and keep those thoughts to yourselves." Edward said with a sly smile. My eyes shot to hers and I saw my thoughts reflected back at me in her eyes. Slowly, a smile grew across her face and her golden eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Hello, I'm Rosalie." She extended her hand, but it was her silky voice that wrapped around my heart and squeezed, and I shook and I revelled in the softness of her skin.

"I'm Emmett. It's nice to finally meet you." Anger flashed in her eyes.

"Edward's been talking about me?" Her silky voice took on a sharpness, which worried me.

"Nope. Oh, that you were getting on his nerves." She chuckled lightly, the anger vanished. "It's Alice that's been talking about you."

"Really? What has she said?" The curiosity was plain in her eyes. A smile grew on my face.

"That you were beautiful beyond belief, she certainly was right there." She smiled shyly and started playing with her hair. "That you're extremely loyal to your family. Oh, I asked Edward about his family when I first met him and he told me how you all were changed into vampires. I hope you don't mind?" Her smile vanished as she shook her head and looked away from me. Before I could help myself, I touched her cheek and smiled deeply into her eyes.

"Beautiful women, such as you, shouldn't frown." The corner of her mouth lifted, but I could tell she was still saddened. "Rose..." I gently pressed my lips to her forehead and circled her with my arms as she threw her arms around me.

"Thank you for caring Emmett."

"It's not a problem." I chuckled. "What are soulmates for?" I felt her stiffen. I cursed my big mouth.

"What?" She pulled away from me and took a step back.

"We're soulmates. Alice saw it. You were supposed to save me from the bear that attacked me." Rosalie gulped.

"S-soulmates?" All I could was nod, the surprise and shock was obvious. "Alice!" She shrieked. I didn't even get chance to blink before she was stood in front of Rosalie.

"Yes?" She asked with a smile on her face, but there was something behind her smile I couldn't quite figure out.

"Soulmates?" She demanded. Alice's bobbed until she realized Rosalie wasn't happy.

"Rose? Why aren't you happy?"

"I-I've just met him and I've got to spend the rest of my...forever with him. Wouldn't you be feeling a bit worried and shocked?"

"Not really. I knew Jasper was my soulmate before I even met him. I saw him and waited for the day he came to that cafe." A huge grin appeared on her face. Jasper appeared at her shoulder and linked his fingers through hers.

"I knew as soon as I saw her that she was thing that was missing from my life." This seemed to calm Rosalie, though it could have been Jasper playing with her emotions.

"It's obvious you're attracted to him, Rose." Edward appeared now. "I heard you." He tapped his head. "Both of you."

"Get out of my head then." Rosalie and I said and then laughed.

"Sorry Emmett." She shyly smiled at me, playing with her hair again. I picked her up in a bear hug and spun her around, then placed her gently back on the ground.

"No problem, love." Brushing a hair from her face, I winked and she giggled.

I hadn't wanted to leave Rose's company, but she needed to hunt. I would have gone with her but I had stuffed myself before I met her. So I walked on my own for a bit, actually walked at human pace and it felt good. I felt normal, human almost. The rest of them could tell that I needed some space, which I was thankful. The past fortnight has been the most hectic time in my entire life. I died – in a sense -, became a vampire, killed an innocent person, met the Cullen's and Alice and Jasper, saw my family after my 'death', was betrayed by Simon – who I thought was good -, threatened with the death of my best friend Abby and met my soulmate.

Hmm...

I roared. Actually roared. What the hell has happened to my life? It was so simply, look after my family, work and spend time with Abby.

Abby...

I smacked my forehead. I hadn't thought of Abby ever since Alice told me we were meeting the Cullen's, since I met Rose. I love Abby...don't I? But these feelings I have when I look at Rose, when Rose smiles, the way Rose smells. I sunk to the floor; I've never been so confused.

I need to know if Abby is okay. I have to find her, but will he find her? I could feel myself bending, but I can't break.

A calming scent wafted around me, strawberries and cream, and then a voice of an angel.

"Is everything okay, Emmett?" She rested her hand on my shoulder and I reached up and placed mine over hers. "We all heard you...roar. Everyone thought you'd be calmed by me only." I chuckled and looked up into her golden eyes.

"They were right." I patted the space next to me and she fluidly sat down. "I...just...so many things have happen in the past two weeks. My brain can process them, but my heart can't." I looked at her, and she looked so caring and sweet. "You understand that?" She smiled softly and nodded. "The guy who turned me, who saved my life, is trying to kill my best friend." I shocked to hear her growl. "I can't let any harm come to her, I love Abby."

"Abby?" Her voice had a touch of sadness and jealousy.

"Abby Crompton, she's been my best friend ever since we were five. I've loved her ever since I was fifteen. I never realised it until a year ago, she started courting some guy. It made me so angry to see them, and then one day she left him and came to me. She apologised for upsetting me, but she had to court him for her father's sake. Then she held me hand and told me she loved me..." My heart ached. "And what did I say back to her? I made some stupid joke." I punched the ground, it crumbled under my fist. Rose gently put her hands around my fist. I took a deep breath and calmed. "And now, she's in danger from _that_ blood sucker. I can't help her because I might hurt her."

"Don't worry Em, we'll find her and keep her safe." She rested her head on my shoulder.

"But now, I feel like I'm betraying her."

"Why's that?"

"Because I control the way I feel for you." I felt her head leave my shoulder and her hand on my face. I looked deep into those golden eyes and felt lost. Her face was so close all I had to do was lean forward an inch and I could kiss her. But I didn't. I dropped my gaze from her hypnotic eyes and she let go.

"I wish things could be simpler Emmett, but life never is. But maybe, don't you think its fate?"

"What is?"

"Your..." I looked at her; she was trying to find the right word. "...bad luck with Abby, because it wasn't meant to be." She held my hand and rested her head on shoulder again. "Also because it feels right that we're soulmates."

She was right, it did feel right. Her scent calmed me, her voice gave me butterflies and her smile gave my still heart a jolt every time she smiled.

My arm wrapped around her and I held her close. And, that's how we stayed for the whole of the night, just staring into the night.


	7. Surprise! Surprise!

7.

We eventually returned to the others. Although it was becoming harder to stay away from Rose. She stayed close by, but the need to touch her was growing stronger. I just wanted to pull her into my arms and hold her, and just stay like that. But we couldn't.

Alice had had a vision while we were 'falling in love'; she had seen us back in Gatlinburg but couldn't figure out why.

So, we were currently flying back there, hoping she'd have another vision whilst we where there. Well, even Alice didn't see what was going to happen.

It felt great coming home, back to the area I knew. We came across the creek, I used to play in. I saw the shadows of my childhood play in front of me; they were soon shaken from my mind when I saw my reflection. At least my eyes were fading; they were a strange amber-orange colour. We carried on to where Alice had seen us, and to my surprise. It was the clearing.

The clearing I had 'died'.

It was only small, even a human could easily see from one side to the other. The grass was a luscious green, even in this dull weather. The faint smell of blood lingered in the green smell of the grass, I could tell by the faces of everyone. It was my blood.

A gasp escaped from Alice, the vacant expression on her face only meant a vision. Her eyes focused and found my face, I could feel Edward's on me too.

"We have to go. Now." She said.

"Why?" I demanded, this was about me.

"Just go." She tried to push me out of the clearing. I jumped away from her touch and face them all.

"I have a right to know." She growled at me.

"Emmett stop being stubborn, let's go."

"Not until you tell me why." Alice opened her mouth, but the sound of female voices stopped her. I was still facing the vampires when they all gasped and two little gasps came from behind me.

Slowly, I turned. I froze, unable to speak, think or move. I'm not sure how long we stood there just staring at each other.

"Mum....Abby..." I mumbled.

"Be careful Emmett, don't forget they're fragile." Carlisle whispered too low for my mum and Abby to hear.

Stumbling forward, I collapsed at my mother's feet and sobbed tearlessly.

"Oh mother." I hugged her waist gently. She stroked my hair, whispering words she used to say when I was upset as a child. I felt her kneel before me.

I looked into her tear stained face, her grey eyes shining with happiness, her face crinkled with her smile.

"My boy." She swung her arms around my shoulders and we sobbed as we held on to each other. After a few minutes she pulled away and held my face in her hands.

"You're so cold." She said so motherly. I chuckled; of course she cared about my temperature.

"How are you not afraid?" Now it was her turn to chuckle.

"I could feel it in my heart that you weren't dead." The curiosity was growing in her eyes. "What are you?"

"A vampire." Now, she looked shocked.

"Where are your fangs?"

"We don't have any."

"We?" She peeked a glance at the others behind me. "The blonde one is beautiful." She whispered, not knowing they'd hear her. I helped mother up as I chuckled. I hadn't realised that Abby had been unnaturally silent, until I faced her.

Her face was just sheer terror. Her sapphire eyes, which normally were friendly and welcoming, held the look of disgust. I moved to her and she moved back.

"Stay away from me you creature." My mother gasped.

"Abigail, this is my Emmett. Don't you dare call him a creature." Abby turned on my mother.

"Patricia, Emmett died two months ago. This is not Emmett." She turned back to me. "Emmett had grey eyes, the colour of slate; he had brown skin from working on the railroads. He had a crooked nose from football." Tears were forming in her eyes. "This is not the Emmett I had fallen in love with."

That was it. My still heart shattered into a million pieces. I reached for her, she tried to move but I was faster. I held her face in my hands and leaned down and kissed her. She tasted of chocolate as well as salt from her tears. At first she resisted, then gave in and kissed me back.

I finally pulled away and stared into her eyes as I spoke.

"Abigail, I have loved you for years. I still loved you when I changed. I always will."

"Oh, Emmett." She put her hands against my chest and pushed herself away. "You're not the same anymore – "

"I'm still the same person inside Abby, I've just changed outside, that's all." She shook her head.

"I can't." She turned to walk away, but I stopped her.

"Of course you can!"

"I stopped loving Emmett the day he died." She screamed into my face, I loosened my grip enough, so she could get away from me. "You are dead. You are dead! YOU ARE DEAD!" She screamed as she ran away from me.

I watched as she ran into the woods further and further away from me. A small hand touched my shoulder.

"She shocked that's all. You know she loves you and now she knows you love her. Give her time. I best get after her. I love you Emmett, my son.

"I love you too Mother. Take care." I kissed on the cheek and watched as she followed Abby.

I could only watch my mother walk away for a few seconds because of this feeling in my chest. Turning to the others, I noticed Rose had gone. Alice pointed to where she had gone and I was after her, following her scent. She hadn't gone far.

She had decided to beat a tree up. I watched in amazement as the tree just disintegrated under her fists.

"Now, what did that tree ever do to you?"

"Well since I named it after you. A lot." This twinge in my chest got worse. I stepped towards her and held her fists.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. But you know how I feel about her." She tried to tug her hands away but I held hard.

"Yes, and you know how I feel about you." The twinge in my chest was pushing up onto my ribcage as if it was trying to break out.

"Of course. That's why I'm sorry." She had relaxed her fists and I put my hand on her face, my thumb caressing her cheek as she leaned into my hand.

"You can't love me if you love her." I realised the twinge was trying to reach out to Rose.

"Oh, but I can." Her golden eyes shimmered and her bottom lip quivered.

I leaned down and, ever so gently, pressed my lips to hers. Once, twice, three times. This sensation in my stomach made me forget to breathe, luckily I didn't need too. All I could feel was Rose and it washed all thoughts and feelings for Abby away. I think, she felt this and pulled away.

"Emmett..." I put my finger on her lips.

"I can love you because I don't love Abby." She threw herself around me and I held her against me.

"This makes me ecstatic, but sad. Abby loves you."

"No love, she used to love me. She loved the breathing Emmett. She doesn't anymore. Even my mother didn't care that I'm a vampire, because she honestly loves me. Abby didn't really love me, not like you." She lifted her head from my shoulder and her sweet face was shining.

"Emmett... I love you."

"I love you." I said at the same time as her. She beamed at me and I kissed her, this time with more enthusiasm.

Three different screams of terror made us break away. The next second we were standing over Alice and Edward, they had collapsed to the floor and Jasper was trying to coax the vision out of them.

"Emmett..." They whispered.

"Emmett!" The scream of my Mother came from the woods.

"Go!" Carlisle demanded. I threw all my newborn-ness into my legs and ran to where the scream was coming from.

"Mother!" And then, I saw her collapsed by a tree. I froze. Blood.

"Carlisle! You're a doctor right!" Two seconds later, he was beside me. Another second later he was at my Mother's side.

"Patricia. Patricia. What happened?" I didn't move any closer, so I used my eyes to see her face. Tears were silently falling down her face. She couldn't keep her gaze on Carlisle, and her head wobbled as it was heavy. When she finally spoke, her voice was merely a whisper.

"It was so fast. A man was stood there talking to Abby, she tried to get past him but he hit her and she collapsed. He flung her over his shoulder, like she was a ragdoll. I called for Emmett. Then one second he was nowhere near me, then the next he had hold of my arm. I think he broke it, it hurts so much, and then I'm flying into this tree." Carlisle touched her head. "I smacked my head, and I saw him disappear with Abby still over his shoulder." I growled.

"What did he look like?"

She frowned. "Brown hair, pale skin and red eyes." She shivered. "I won't ever forget those eyes."

"Take care of her Carlisle." I said, as I ran back to Alice.

"Alice! Was it Simon?" She turned to face me, her face crumbled in sorrow. All she could was nod.

All I could see was red. Anger spiked in my veins. Rose held my hands, only then did I realise I was shaking.

"He's dead. He got what he wanted. I'm going after him."

"That's what he wants Emmett! He'll kill you!" Alice shrieked. "I saw it, you went after him and he kills you."

"He almost killed my mother. God knows what he's done to Abby. She's my best friend!"

"Just please don't do anything rash." She begged. I pulled her to me and squeezed her.

"Of course. But I've got to get Abby back before he kills her or turns her into a vampire."

"It's too late Emmett." Alice voice was so quiet; I actually had to strain to hear her. "He's already bit her."

There was silence for a full minute and then I roared with all the anger and pain I had inside. I hoped my Mother had passed out, so she didn't have to hear the words that were falling out of my mouth.


	8. This Is War

8. This Is War

We've been chasing him for a week now. I know that when we find them, Abby will be a vampire. That's if we find them. There's no doubt he's turned Abby against me. Once again, I cursed Simon. Every time we think we're close to getting him, we find ourselves even further away. Maybe...?

"Well, not that." Alice stated.

"Bad?"

"Oh yeah." This is just getting ridiculous.

"We can't keep chasing him forever!"

"Maybe, we should just let him go?" Edward suggested.

I returned his remark with a sarcastic laugh. "I'll remember you said that Edward."

"Just think it about it Emmett, maybe it's for the best." Watch it Edward. He stepped away from me.

"Give him a break. His human best friend has been turned into a vampire. I think he's got a right to be annoyed, with all that's happened to him in the last couple of months. I'm sure you'd want revenge if you were in his shoes." Rose fumed, so I grabbed her hand.

"It's okay, love. I understand what he means. Maybe it's time I finally moved on." The concerned look on her face made me smile, so I kissed her nose which made her giggle and smile.

Alice giggled and Edward smiled, I knew by that smile that Alice had seen something with me and Rose.

"Maybe, you two should have some time on your own?" Alice smiled. Yeah, they were planning something.

"I don't know. What do you say Rose?" I kept my mind blank. She knew I was teasing them, by the look in her eye.

"You know, it might not be a good idea. There is a vampire out there after you." I gasped.

"You are so right there. I think we should stick together. Sorry Alice, but we're all sticking together." She stood there with a stubborn, angry look on her face. Her arms were crossed across her chest and she was tapping her foot.

"Look, I want what I see..." She tapped her head with a finger. "...to happen. You two deserve it. Each other." She had started the sentence angry but it ended calm. "We all want you to be happy." I looked into the eyes of my new family, and I knew she wasn't lying.

I knew by Alice's blank stare that she was seeing my decision, so I had to be quick. I rushed over to her and put her in head lock, just in time. As soon as I had hold of her, she started squirming.

"Emmett!" She shrieked. Everyone else laughed, Jasper looked a bit worried but he knew from my feelings that I wasn't going to hurt her.

"What's up squirt?" Then, I noogied her.

"Ow! Stop it! Stop it!" I let her go, and I couldn't stop laughing at her face. She flattened her hair back down. "Now, bugger off you two." She shooed us with her hands.

I just about managed to walk away, with all my laughter shaking through me. Once, I managed to calm down I looked at Rose. This set me off again. She was scowling at me, but trying to hide a smile at the same time. I picked her up and grabbed her around her waist, so her face was looking down at me, and spun her around. Her giggles sent a spark through my heart. A distant part of my brain remembered doing this Abby, I quickly squished that thought.

She looked down at me, her hands on my shoulders, and a giant smile across her face. I could see she was trying to say something, but couldn't find the right words to say. I had an inkling it would be about Abby, so to shut her up. I kissed her again. She instantly melted in my arms, and I felt a shot of triumph. She grinned against my lips.

"Oh, Emmett. I'm sorry I was so scared, when you first said you were my soulmate. I haven't ever been this happy." I gently put her back on her own feet and pulled her into my chest and stroked her silky locks. "Edward told you about how I feel about being a vampire?" I nodded. "Well, you make being a vampire worthwhile." A tingling sensation ran all the way up my body, starting at my toes and butterflies flew around my stomach. God, I have never felt happier.

A tingle rippled up my back, and I realised her hand was moving slowly up my back. She looked up and I got lost in her golden eyes, her arm moved over mine so he hand was resting on the back of my neck. She gently pulled my down to here, and as soon as our lips touched an electric shock ran through my body. An erratic thought ran through my mind. _Touch her. _WHAT? I screamed back in my head, not breaking the kiss. _Touch her. _My mind simply replied and showed me the memory when I first saw Rose and how I pictured her naked. I moaned gently against her mouth, without meaning to do it. Her kisses became more heated and I knew instantly she wanted this too. My hands traced the curve in her back down to the small of her back, I pushed her even more into me. I'm glad that vampires don't need air, because I would have stayed here more than happily. She tasted so good, and her scent was overwhelmingly delicious. She was attacking my senses, which was while it took me a while to realise what that other smell was.

I gasped and jerked away from Rose.

"What?" Her face looked embarrassed, then confused as she saw me sniffing the air. So she sniffed as well and I heard her growl and crouch. "Abby." At the same moment a crashing noise echoed through the forest and thirty seconds later, Abby stood in front of us.

Her sapphire eyes were now the newborn crimson red, her usual tanned face was chalk white and her usual happy face was replaced with a mask of disgust.

"Hello Emmett." She said my name with just a hint of venom. I was lost for words and just stood there staring at my best friend. "You seem to have gotten over me quickly." Giving Rose a deadly stare and Rose growled back. When I didn't say anything, Abby huffed. "What's the matter Emmett? You look like you've just seen death?" She said innocently and then laughed an evil laugh.

"Well, you look so different."

"I should do. I'm a vampire. No thanks to you!" She shrieked in my face. "If you have come after me when you knew Simon had captured me, then I might still be a human. But you were more concerned with _her._" Rose growled once more. "Well, I'm enjoying being a vampire now. The speed, strength and power." She chuckled. "Oh, the power. Even Simon's amazed at my powers, he says he can't wait to show me to his masters." She noticed our confused faces. "Well they're my masters now too. She might have heard of them, since she's a golden one. My masters are The Volturi." Rose hissed and crouched even lower. Abby chuckled again. "So, you have heard of them. From what Simon's told me, he thinks you're the Cullen Clan. So if that's right, then you must be Rosalie. Well, Simon was right, you are beauty defined. I can see why Emmett's fallen for you. He always liked the pretty ones." A snake like smile crept up her face. "It's a shame you have a conscience Emmett, we would have been an amazing pair for my masters."

"He's not some prize or pet!" Rose shrieked. A deep chuckled echoed from behind Abby.

"Oh, but he is, my sweet." Now, it was my turn to growl. "You see, my wife is psychic and she was captured by The Volturi. An excellent jewel in their crown, Aro said. You can't hide anything from the Volturi, but she tried. She almost got herself killed, luckily I stepped in. I knew of the visions she had been having, she had told me, of course. She sees disasters and how they can be stopped; she had seen one of the Volturi. They lost they're thrown. This, of course, got Aro worked up so The Volturi sent me to find this power she had seen and bring it back to the Volturi, so they would be able to keep their royal status. If I was successful, my wife would not be killed and we could join them as royalty. Aro felt my wife didn't belong in the guard, as her power was worth more than that.

So, I've been over here for two years now, and I've finally found the power." He swung his arm towards Abby. "And, it's all thanks to you. I thought you were the power, so when you ran off I had to find you. But I lost all tracks of you, but I managed to find you when you met up with that golden one. Emmett, you made it too easy. Going back to your parent's house, that was when I first saw Abby. I knew she was the one I had to use to capture you. I wasn't going to hurt her, but when you didn't come after me I knew I had to get drastic. Oh, my luck couldn't have been better that day, when you met. I captured her and waited for you to come streaking after me, but you never did. She saw you Emmett, when you kissed Rosalie and told her you loved her, instead of coming after Abby. She got so angry and then I realised she was the power. I told her all about her power and what she could do; she was more than willing to become a vampire. I've been training her the past few days; she's picked it all up very quickly. Aro will be very pleased with her."

"You parasite." Rose hissed. Abby growled.

"Shut your filthy mouth." They glared at each other.

"Make me." It was barely a whisper. A full second passed, and then Abby threw herself at Rose, who was ready for her. Rose rolled back and kicked Abby in the stomach, Abby flew backwards and slammed into a tree. Abby screamed in rage and ran back at Rose, she collided with her and they both disappeared into the trees behind them.

Come on, Alice must have seen all of this. Where are they? Edward! Come on man!

"I see your red is fading. So, you're sticking to their way of feeding?"

"It was you're way off feeding at first. Your eyes were golden once."

"Yeah, Aro told me stick to animals for a while. He said it makes us look friendlier. But, it was a struggle to keep to animals. As I'm sure you remember." The corner of his mouth pulled up.

"Of course I do. That's why I'm only feeding off animals. I don't want to be a monster."

"But, it keeps us strong. I'm surprised Abby's not back by now. Abby's twice as strong as Rosalie. We'll be evenly matched though, Emmett." His face cracked out in a smile.

Edward, help Rose first!

"I trusted you." Simon's smile faded.

"Sorry, Emmett. You were a mere pawn in a much bigger game." He crouched down. "Goodbye Emmett." And, he leapt at me.

I jumped sideways and Simon rolled to a crouch again. He chuckled but his expression was murderous. Once again, he leapt at me. But this time I didn't dodge it, and I swung my fist into his face. With a thundering crack, Simon flew into a tree. There was a human-sized dint in the tree. Simon growled and ran at me, I went for another swing, but he dodged it and grabbed my arm. I reached my left arm round and planted in on his face, I pulled my right and then there was a sickening rip and we fell apart. Simon's arm in my hand. I tossed it aside, and noticed he was in a crouch again so I copied him.

"Don't play games, Emmett. Your luck will run out soon."

"Don't count on it." We sprinted at each other at the same time, a metre away I jumped and I watched as Simon reach out to try and grab me. In the air I spun and landed facing Simon's back. Planting a foot in the middle of his shoulder blades I grabbed his remaining arms and pulled. Once again, a sickening rip echoed through the air.

Simon landed in a heap on the ground; I pushed him over with my foot.

"Just kill me Emmett. Finish me. Save me from the misery of not being able to save my wife." I stared down at the man, who single-handedly destroyed my life but almost made it better. If not for this man, I'd be dead. I wouldn't have met the Cullen's and Rose. But, I'm separated from my family, all those innocent people were murdered because of this thirst and Abby wouldn't be a vampire.

"You saved my life Simon, so my debt is paid." Simon hissed.

"You're pathetic! You've got nothing left! Abby's killed Rosalie and is hunting the Cullen's down!" I shook my head and turned to walk away. But what I didn't know that Simon had rocked himself so he could get his legs underneath him and jumped up, until a blonde blur flew past me and I hear another sickening rip. Whipping around and my eyes landed on Rose, with Simon's head in her arms.

"You never turn your back on the enemy." Her voice hurried. "Come on, I managed to give Abby the slip. But she's fast, she'll be here soon." She grabbed my hand and started pulling me away from Simon's beheaded body.

We started running, but only a few minutes later Rose got knocked to the ground. I spun around to see Abby glaring at me.

"You killed him! You killed –" Her words choked in her throat. "Now she's going to die!" She tore her eyes from me and they landed on Rose's fallen body besides me. Before I could blink, Abby was in the air. I didn't think but I ran and collided with her, throwing Abby back.

"Protecting her again, Emmett?" She hissed. "It's either her or me." My heart dropped into my stomach.

"You can't make me choose."

"You have too."

"I can't."

"CHOOSE!" She shrieked at me. I sprinted to her and held her arms by her side, glaring in to her face.

"I can't!" I growled. "You know that if I hadn't been attacked by that bear then I would have come running to you. But it did and Simon changed me. And, because he did I found Rose. She's my soulmate, Abby." Abby flinched at the word. "I can't love you like you want me to love you, when I love her. You're my best friend Abby; you always have been and always will. I'm sorry." Her head dropped, as he stared at the floor.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too Emmett." I gave her a gentle squeeze and let her go. She looked back up to me. Her voice was thick of sadness and regret. "I'm sorry I didn't make my move on you sooner. But, now I see why. You were made for her, not me. But, I can't survive in a world, where you don't love me Emmett." Her hands reached up. "And, for that I'm sorry. But I've made my choice." Before I realised what she was doing, she grabbed her head and gruesomely twisted. A snap noise filled the air, it buzzed in my head. Her frail body fell forward and with a dull thud collapsed in a heap.

A cry escaped my lips, my knees shook and I fell in front of her body.

"No..." My hand shook as I reached forward. "NO!" I roared. Then, something in my chest snapped and tearless sobs filled the air. Knelt before the body of my best friend, I vowed her memory would live on and everything she stood for would never die.

And hand rested on my shoulder, and then my favourite smell filled my nose.

"I'm sorry Emmett." I reached up and put my hand over hers. "Come on, the rest of them are waiting. Bring Abby." She kissed my cheek and walked away. I stared after her and saw purple coloured smoke and knew it was the end.

So, I picked up Abby's body and watched to my new family. Who knows what lies in the future for us, well; except Alice.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Two years later.

"Keep your eyes closed, boy." Alice growled. Rose's hands covered my eyes, so I couldn't see even if I tried.  
"Okay, Rose." Alice chuckled. Rose's hands moved from my face and I opened my eyes to...  
"What the hell?" The front room of this house, - the Cullen's, Alice, Jasper, Rose and myself had recently moved into on the outskirts of Forks, Washington - was covered in banners with the words 'Happy Birthday' printed on them. Instead of a cake, I was used to on my birthday, there were seven glasses of blood and by the smell of it, it was favourite; grizzly. There were a small pile of wrapped presents beside the blood all wrapped in silver wrapping paper. So this is what they had been hiding for weeks.  
"You sneaky buggers." They all laughed, but I was gobsmacked at this. I didn't want to make a big deal of my birthday.  
"We couldn't rein Alice in. She's like an unstoppable force of nature." Edward chuckled as Alice gave him an evil glare.  
"It's understandable, bro." She turned the glare onto me. Then, it disappeared and she bounced up and down.  
"Presents. Open. Now." I saluted her.  
"Yes, ma'am." Carlisle handed me a small box.  
"This is from myself and Esme." I ripped the wrapping off and opened the box, inside was think band of black material and on it was an oval with a coat of arms on. I just stared it, with my mouth open.  
"The Cullen crest." Was all I could force out.  
"Yes, you're part of this family now. It goes around your wrist, like Edward's and Jasper's. Alice got herself a ribbon choker, when she came with me." Esme grinned; she took it out of the box and put it around my wrist.  
"Thank you."  
"This is from us three and your mother." Edward gestured to Alice and Jasper then to the table which had three cylinder objects and three square objects.  
"My mother?" They all nodded. I reached down and picked up one of the cylinder objects and ripped the wrapping of it. I gasped.  
"A baseball bat!" I knew what the other two were and ripped open a square present. "A baseball glove!"  
"You'll have to teach us how to play it Emmett." Jasper grinned.  
"Wow."  
"We had the bats made from metal, knowing we'd break wood ones easily. The gloves are from your mother. Two are new and one is your old one. We told her that we didn't need the gloves, but she insisted that it makes the game better. She wouldn't take no for an answer." Alice giggled.  
"Yeah, that sounds like my mother all right."  
"My turn." Rose simply said and handed me a tiny box. My heart gave a squeeze when the golden band on her wedding finger sparkled at me. I took the box from her.  
"Thank you, wife." And, planted a kiss on her lips. She smiled so sweetly, my heart ached to touch those lips again. Ripping the wrapping off, like the last presents, and lifted the lid to reveal a key. A single key. I knew I must look confused.  
"It's a key to our house." My jaw dropped to the floor.  
"Wha-What?" The smile grew even bigger.  
"I've been thinking that maybe it's time we had some time to ourselves. I still like we're newlyweds, you know, even though we've been married a year."  
"It's amazing, Rose. I love it." I kissed her again, keeping it clean for the family. "I love you."  
"I love you, too." The look she gave me said, she couldn't wait. I mirrored her look and her smile grew even bigger.  
I couldn't wait to live the rest of my forever, with the woman next to me. My memory flicked up an image of the grave of my best friend. My heart shuddered, the pain of losing Abby will never leave me, but I knew it would bring me courage in my later years.  
Rose gave my hand a gently squeeze and handed me a glass of blood.  
"Emmett, my brother. I wish you a happy birthday." Edward rose his glass to me; we all drank a little bit.  
"Emmett, my husband, who I will always love. I also wish you happy birthday." Rose raised her glass to me; we all drank a little bit more.  
"To my friends, in the past, present and future. Thank you, for everything." I rose my glass to my new family and downed the rest of the blood.  
A shiver ran down my spine and, I swear, I smelled Abby's scent. I couldn't have asked for a better birthday and a better start to my new life.

The End.


End file.
